I'm The Only One That Notices
by BlackOpal
Summary: Ginny/Draco fic. Draco corners Ginny with a muffin cause he doesn't think she's eating right, Ginny refuses to eat it... romance develops. (lala... my Christmas present to you G/D fans, and those who aren't...)


Disclaimer: I own the idea and the fic. Not the characters, JK Rowling does. Poop.

Ginny Weasley is sixteen years old. She has never been kissed. She has never been hugged by anyone other then her family and she certainly hasn't been touched in places that lovers only touch.

I was determined to change that.

I don't know why I'm so attracted to that girl or why I wanted to be the first one to kiss her.

Maybe it was because of the virgin feel about her. There was no denying it, she was a virgin. It could be the fact that my family regards each and every Weasley with abhorrence- complete and utter disgust. I hated my family, therefore, what better way to ruin the Malfoy name then kiss a Weasley.

But there was something else about her... something that I couldn't resist no matter how hard I tried. I think it was her. Just her. She had the sweetist little body, perfect hourglass shape, with round hips and legs for days. She was also the thinnest thing I'd ever set eyes on. I know, you're probably thinking 'Well compared to Pansy...' but honestly, the girl was thin. Too thin.

Was she looking for a way out like me? But a way out of what? Her family was perfect, weren't they? I mean sure, no money, but they had love. Her brothers loved Ginny, so did her parents.

I wished I could say the same about mine.

I watch her, every day now. Hoping for some sign of food going down her throat and into her stomach. It doesn't.

Her brothers don't notice. A bunch of idiots if you ask me, always debating about quidditch. Hermione, her 'best friend' was too busy staring at Ron, and Harry? Harry was Harry, famous in every way. He just stared at the table, probably thinking of ways to enlarge his already huge ego.

No, I was the only one who noticed. I watched her deteriorate before my eyes. It was hard, I admit. But what's a Malfoy to do, go over to her and say, 'Gee Weasley, you look to thin. Here, have a muffin!'?

I pondered that thought for a minute. Then... yes, that's exactly what a Malfoy was supposed to do, this Malfoy at least.

I picked up a muffin- blueberry and walked over to her.

She was sitting at the Gryffindor table, alone. Well, there were a couple of seventh years snogging at the end, but other then that, Ginny was alone.

I held out the muffin. She barely noticed me, her eyes were thick with tears. I hesitated, suddenly my idea didn't seem to bright.

I'm eighteen years old. I've seen my share of crying girls, hell, I've made my share of girls cry. Somehow, seeing Ginny was different. It was more... haunting?

"Ginny?" I asked.

She looked up at me, startled. Then, her look changed to confusion, and finally hate.

"What do you want Malfoy? Come to bother me about my teary eyes? Or maybe the fact that the great Boy-Who-Lived just dumped me."

Whoa. They were going out? As of when? Had he kissed her... had they had sex? Suddenly, I realized that maybe Ginny wasn't as innocent as I thought. OK, I admit it, I didn't actually hate the idea.

"No. I came to give you a muffin." She snorted.

Great move Draco. Now she thinks you're a dork.

"A muffin? No thanks, I'm not hungry. Besides," She looked at me with those killer eyes of hers. It took me all my strength not to melt. "You've probably poisoned it."

She got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. I followed. I caught her arm.

"I know what you're doing Ginny." I said. What was I doing? "You're starving yourself. I see it. For what? For attention?"

"No." Ginny hissed, wrenching her arm out of my grasp. I tried to grab it again, hoping to keep her from running away. I missed her arm, but Ginny didn't run. She stayed on her own.

"Then what?" I asked, running my tongue against the bottom of my teeth. She was extremely hott. That's all I can say.

She rolled her eyes. "Look at me. I'm sixteen and totally alone, Harry left me for that Cho girl. I feel fat, I look fat, I am fat."

"You're not fat." I said, hoping to make her stop.

"I look just like the brothers I'm overshadowed by and I cannot stand the fact that every time I look at the Slytherin table you're there looking at me, planning some evil joke about me to tell to your stupid gits for friends." And then she stopped. It was quite sudden. I had expected the list to go on, but she seemed to be happy with that. Good, less things to fix in her life.

"Well... first of all, Harry's a git for not seeing the beauty in front of him and Cho's a git for stealing him away from you. Second of all, you're not fat. You're so thin it's disgusting. That's why I brought you the muffin." Ginny giggled. The muffin was left on the table, forgotten. "You're not overshadowed by your brothers, you outshine your brothers. You're the prettiest of your family." Ginny once again, snorted. "And lastly, I'm not staring at you to make jokes. I'm staring at you to figure out how I could do what I'm about to do and not get slapped."

And I kissed her- hard. One minute I was standing there, telling myself not to throw myself at her feet and the next... well, I was throwing myself at her feet.

And when I pulled away... I got slapped.

I was breathing hard, the kiss took a lot out of me. Apparently, it had the same affect on Ginny.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN DRACO MALFOY!" She screamed. 

Well, I tried.

It wasn't Ginny's first kiss, but I hoped it could compare to the kisses Harry gave her. Hell, I hoped they were better then any kiss Harry could give her.

I was still sprouting the huge red welt in the shape of a hand print, when Ginny kissed me.

Yea, I was amazed too.

She wasn't that bad a kisser either, she even stuck her tongue in my mouth. In perfect lady fashion though, of course!

And as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her tighter to me, and her hands found my cheeks, I kept thinking... you know this isn't that bad.

Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

I like it.


End file.
